Rodney Rowland
|birthplace = Newport Beach, California |family = Unnamed parents Three unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 1988-present }} Rodney G. Rowland (credited as Rod Rowland) is an American actor. Biography Born in Newport Beach, California, on February 20, 1964, Rowland was the youngest of four children. After a brief time as a student on a water-sport scholarship at Pepperdine University, Rowland traveled to Europe and worked as a model for Haute Couture labels like Gucci, Versace, and J.Crew. On the suggestion of Bruce Weber, he began taking acting classes and soon started an acting career. He became known for his roles as villains due to his rugged appearance. On Criminal Minds Rowland portrayed Doug Summers, the seventh and final victim of serial killer Michael Janeczco, in the Season Seven episode "Closing Time". Filmography *Grey's Anatomy (2015) as Bryan *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) as Chief Petty Officer John Neville *Those Who Kill (2014) as Rodney Bosch (2 episodes) *NCIS (2013) as Jonah Maguire *Castle (2013) as Mick Linden *Avenged (2013) as Trey *Longmire (2013) as Clay Dunbar *Red Widow (2013) as Bob Lagrosse (2 episodes) *American Horror Story (2013) as Milo *The Mentalist (2012) as Bartender *Criminal Minds - "Closing Time" (2012) TV episode - Doug Summers *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2012) as Ted Jr./Gavin Pallard (2 episodes) *The Glades (2011) as Benjamin Forey *CSI: Miami (2011) as Art Gelway *Flashforward (2009-2010) as Victor/Simon's Victim (2 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) as LAPD Detective Douglas Grozen *The Closer (2009) as Peter Benjamin *Burn Notice (2009) as Bank Robber *The Beast (2009) as William Dove *Saving Grace (2008) as Morgan Jenney, Jr. *Weeds (2007) as Chess (2 episodes) *Life (2007) as Neil Cudahy (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2007) as Spencer Mason, 2007 *I Know Who Killed Me (2007) as Kenny Scaife *Veronica Mars (2005-2007) as Liam Fitzpatrick (7 episodes) *Fetch (2007) as Tony (short) *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Greg *Mr. Fix It (2006) as Tip *Riptide (2006) as Chip (short) *Bones (2006) as Dane McGinnis *The O.C. (2006) as Jack Harper *Without a Trace (2006) as Vince Weaver *Charmed (2004) as Rick Gittridge *Angel (2003) as Corbin Fries *Shade (2003) as Jeff *Fastlane (2002) as Dallas Roberts *V.I.P. (2002) as Ryan Hill *Hard Cash (2002) as Butch *Panic (2002) as Neil *Strong Medicine (2002) as Jake Dantona *Soulkeeper (2001) as Corey Mahoney *Seven Days (2001) as Commander William Streck *Dark Angel (2000) as Mitch *The 6th Day (2000) as P. Wiley *Dancing at the Blue Iguana (2000) as Charlie *A Crime of Passion (1999) as Marci's Ex-Boyfriend *To Have & to Hold (1998) as Paolo *Welcome to Paradox (1998) as Daniel Grey/C7 *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997-1998) as Chaser (22 episodes) *The X-Files (1997) as Edward Jerse *Marshal Law (1996) as Butchie *Hearts Adrift (1996) as Rowdy Heller *Space: Above and Beyond (1995-1996) as Lt. Cooper Hawkes (23 episodes) *Just Looking (1995) as Lech *If Someone Had Known (1995) as Doug Pettit *Baywatch (1995) as Bud *Under the Boardwalk (1988) as Surfer #1 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors